Vekon Family
The House of Vekon is a powerful Zarosian family which generally reside in the Fremmenik Lands. Their story began deep in the Second Age, and they have a strong, rich history through the millenia. The family often ebbs and surges in power, rising to dangerous heights only to plummet into oblivion when they fall. Men of the Vekon family are notorious for having vicious, bloodthirsty, ruthless personalities, though often females of the house are more measured and, in their own ways, compassionate. Most remarkable, though, is that nearly all parties are fiercely competitive mages, and the family has a long history of dominating in the field of dangerous battle magicks. The current patriarch of the family is Axel Vekon. History Second Age The Vekon, as a family, came to be sometime, currently unknown, in the second age. Vekon means'' "Valor", in the ancient Zarosian tongue. The name was bestowed upon Andrus Vekon I, a human spell-sword after a battle, during which he led a unit of men and defended a strategically important hill against a larger enemy force. As the Second Age progressed, the Vekon became a renowned human family, who were highly respected in the Zarosian community of the time, their name known well throughout Senntisten for their religious involvement and magical contributions. With this reputation, the family was able to use their fame to become wealthy businessmen, earning the ability to travel and expand their horizons beyond what humans normally were restricted to in that era. At one point, the Vekon even owned a small slaver business in the Kharid. Third Age When Zaros was betrayed by his most trusted bodyguard and General, Zamorak, the Vekon were able to flee Senntisten and came to settle in Forinthry. The war eventually reached Forinthry, and it was ravaged by the war, so the Vekon moved further north eventually buying a boat to the Fremennik Province, where their lifestyles changed immensely. As the God Wars raged on all over the world, the Vekon blended within the Fremmenik community, allowing their children to learn alongside the children of the tribes, but making sure all Vekon customs were kept, and they were trained in Vekon ways. Slowly, they earned their acceptance among the tribes. During this time, they had little to no contact with any of the Zarosian forces, but around every generation, they would recieve a grim update on the war. How the Zarosians were losing, but the great General Azzanadra continued predicting a glorious victory for the Zarosians. These updates and accounts that were handed to the Vekon from couriers, were cherished, and eventually they made up a text, that was sacred to the Vekon. Similar to a bible. This book contained information about their ancestry their magicks, their religion, and would eventually become the "Book of Vekon". Fourth Age During the Fourth Age, the Vekon moved south, between Kandarin and the Fremmenik Lands, where they prospered. They built a settlement, not far from Camelot, where Sinclair Mansion now stands. By this time, the Vekon mages had perfected their own spell book, one that they had been working on since they left Senntisten. This spell book contained fire, water, healing, light, ice, smoke, darkness and lightning. Also at this time, the Elves invaded the human tribes that were inhabiting Kandarin. One of these tribes was the Vekon, and with the help of his family, Roderick Vekon was able to bring the Fremmenik Human clans and the Kandarin human clans together, to win several key battles against the elves and Baxtorian. The war lasted for years, but eventually, there was a ceasefire. The human clans forged alliances with the Elven houses, and the Vekon were no different, taking on a strong alliance with the Iorwerth clan. To this day, Vekon and Iorwerth will visit each other, and learn each other's fighting techniques so they can both become stronger forces, and they both learn about the other's culture. Fifth Age The first Vekon child to be born in the Fifth age was Drazker II, the father of Unkayai. Unkayai grew to be patriarch of the family and would later have four sons. His sons were called Volet, Drazker III, Blitzen, and Kalter. Each of these sons grew very powerful, very quickly. Each of them became masters of magicks in their own time with the exception of Blitzen, whe prefered swordplay and archery. Volet eventually became the patriarch, but he left, leaving the family to Drazker to run. Drazker led them well, until he went mad upon discovering the Book of Vekon, and made multiple attacks on Ardougne. This is when Volet appeared, as Drazker died. He left behind 3 children, and Volet took control of the family again, revealing he had been away on Lunar Isle. After leading the family for a short while, he left once more. Velix Vekon would step up to lead the family now, until Volet returned, again. This time he did not stay to lead, simply greeted everyone before leaving again. Towards the end of the fifth age, the Vekon took up a position of respect among the powerful circles in Kandarin and particularly Ardougne. The height of this nobility crested with Vectis Vekon, son of Drazker III and great grandson of Unkayai, presiding as a crown prince of the Kingdom of Kandarin and later his daughter Violet Vekon ruling as Queen of Ardougne. However, between this surge in fame and a reputation of vicious behavior built for the family by Vectis, the Vekon in Ardougne made as many enemies as they made friends. Soon, members found themselves being hunted and cut down. Sixth Age At the turn of the sixth age, the Vekon family numbers were dwindling. Soon they had been removed from the throne of Ardougne and almost all those who still kept the name Vekon were slaughtered (though some, like Derrick, Aaron, and Damien, forsook the family for other names such as Rovin and Lansing). Those who were neither pronounced dead nor converted to other clans were all but lost from each other, with only the stray whisper of Axel hiding in his keep, Valkyrie studying with wizards, or Taros trading on the jungle shoreline. Family Members Generations counted henceforth begin counting at one with the generation including Patriarch Unkayai, as that is the first generation which was played through thoroughly in-character. This does not, however, indicate that there were no generations preceeding; the family is said to have survived since the time of the Golden Age of Zaros. Generation One Unkayai Vekon *Status: Deceased *Role: Greatest Vekonic patriarch of the fifth age, son of Drazker II, father of Drazker III, and grandfather of Drazker IV Roland Vekon *Status: Deceased *Role: Brother of Unkayai, uncle of Drazker III, son of Drazker II Generation Two '' '' Volet Vekon *Status: Alive - Camelot, under an alter ego. *Role: Previous Patriarch, Son of Unkayai, brother to Drazker, Kalter, and Blitzen. Drazker Vekon III *Status: Deceased - Hemenster *Role: Son of Unkayai, brother to Volet, Kalter, and Blitzen Drazker the Third was a famous General under the first true King of Ardougne since the reign of Russia, King Silva. King Silva would lay the foundation for a government that would last an entire OOC year, and then some. Drazker aided him. At some point in his life, Drazker discovered an ancient rite that allowed him to draw power from Zaros himself. The rituals 'flooded' Drazker with power and drove him insane, and throughout the reigns of Queen Saewyn, King Maximilian, and King Greyson, he would cause a great amount of damage, terror, and chaos before finally being defeated by the Royal Army. Kalter Vekon *Status: Lost *Role: Son of Unkayai, brother to Volet, Drazker III, and Blitzen Blitzen Vekon *Status: Lost *Role: Son of Unkayai, brother to Volet, Drazker III, and Kalter Lyanna Vekon *Status: Lost *Role: Daughter of Unkayai, sister of Drazker III and his brothers, mother of Raegal Symon Vekon *Status: Deceased *Role: Son of Roland, nephew of Unkayai, brother of Velix, first cousin of Drazker III Vari Vekon *Status: Lost *Role: Wife of Velix, mother of Ralkir Velix Vekon *Status: Lost *Role: Husband of Vari, father of Ralkir, son of Roland, first cousin of Drazker III Ivan Aleksey *Status: Deceased - Ardougne *Role: Adopted cousin of Drazker III and relatives Valerie Vekon *Status: Deceased - Fremennik Province *Role: Distant cousin of Drazker III and relatives Vortai Vekon *Status: Lost; believed dead. *Role: Adopted brother of Drazker III. Generation Three Drazker Vekon IV * 'Status': Deceased - Lumbridge'' *Role: Son of Drazker III, Father of Vectis and Kylara Vekon Drazker was renowned for being the Ardougnan General that united Kandarin into one, unified Kingdom. He is also infamous for the crime of killing from one-hundred to ten-thousand innocent Druids, although accounts differ. There is no proof that incriminates him with this crime but the act will always be remembered in the hearts of all, believing him to be guilty. Valkyrie Vekon *Status: Alive - Studying and experimenting with cerebral magic and divination *Role: Great niece of Unkayai, mage and chef. Raegal Vekon *Status: Lost *Role: Bastard son of Corvus Cross and Lyanna Vekon Leofrick Vekon *Status: Lost *Role: Son of Volet I, nephew of Drazker III, brother of Velria, grandson of Unkayai Velria Vekon *Status: Lost *Role: Daughter of Volet I, niece of Drazker III, sister of Leofrick, granddaughter of Unkayai Generation Four Vectis Vekon * Status: Deceased - Kandarin *Role: Son of Drazker IV and Queen Katrina of Varrock; adopted by the age of eight years by King Oliver of Kandarin. Married to Elminy Vekon and father of Violet, Oliver, Axel, Derrick, Aaron, Noel, Volet II, and Nero Vekon. Former King of Kandarin, also known as King Vectis the Reclaimer Tirus Vekon *Status: Alive - Kandarin *Role: Cousin of Vectis, adopted. Prince of Vectis's Kandarin. Taros Vekon *Status: Alive - Karamja *Role: Half-brother to Vectis, Prince of Vectis's Kandarin. Adolf Vekon *Status: Lost *Role: Son of Drazker IV, brother of Taros and Vectis Vekon, mentally ill Generation Five Violet Vekon II *Status: Lost, rumored deceased *Role: Daughter of Vectis and Elminy, late Queen of Kandarin Oliver Vekon *Status: Riding the whales off of the Karamjan coast. *Role: Son of Vectis and Elminy. Crown Prince of Vectis and Violet's Kandarin. Axel Vekon *Status: Alive - Kandarin *Role: Son of Vectis and Elminy. Prince of Vectis and Violet's Kandarin. Lord of the Vekon and Patriarch of the house Vekon. Rider of Darastrix Viir Tiichi. Volet Vekon II *Status: Deceased - Kandarin *Role: Son of Vectis and Elminy. Prince of Vectis's Kandarin. Nero Vekon *Status: Lost, rumored deceased *Role: Son of Vectis and Elminy. Prince of Vectis's Kandarin. Blessed with the Acheronic Rite of Birth. ''Virius Vekon'' *Status: Alive - Karamja *Role: Son of Taros Vekon. Former Lord Marshal of Camelot before his second exile. Generation Six Vergil Vekon *Status: Alive - Kandarin *Role: Son of Oliver Vekon Andrus Vekon II *Status: Alive - Misthalin *Role: Son of Axel Vekon Velix Vekon II *Status: Alive - Misthalin *Role: Son of Axel Vekon ''Axel Vekon II'' *Status: Alive - Misthalin *Role: Son of Axel Vekon. The only Magi-Kitril of his generation. Vari Vekon II *Status: Alive - Misthalin *Role: Son of Axel Vekon Associated Individuals *Corvus Cross is the father of Raegal Vekon by Lyanna Vekon. *Elizabeth Seer is the mother of Drazker IV and wife of Drazker III. *Katrina Lansing is the ex-wife of Drazker IV and mother of Vectis Vekon. *Kylara Lansing is the sister of Vectis Vekon and daughter of Drazker IV by Katrina Lansing. *Elminy Rovin is the wife of Vectis Vekon and mother of Violet, Oliver, Nero, Axel, and Volet Vekon II. *Derrick and Damien Rovin are sons of Vectis Vekon by Elminy Rovin. *Aaron Lansing is the son of Vectis Vekon by Elminy Rovin. *Axaera Ember is the daughter of Ivan Aleksey. Magic-Born ('' Magi'Kitril ) The Magic-Born, or, as it is known in Ancient Acheronic, Magi'Kitril, is a man or woman with Vekon blood that is born with increased reserves of magical power, and will find it much easier to learn, and cast any spell. The Magi'Kitril is frequently spoken about between the Vekon. Furthermore, it is considered a great honor to have your son or daughter born with such an endowment. ''The last Magi'Kitril born was Axel Vekon II. Family Tree Trivia *The Vekon banner which depicts the Fremennik Fenris Wolf, each colour has a representation. Purple represents their allegiance to Zaros, gold represents the prestige they once had in the Empire, and black represents the troubles they and the Empire have weathered. Category:Zarosian Category:Fremennik Category:Families Category:Members of the Vekon Family Category:Noble Category:Kandarin